


sleepwalker

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I love my children so much, Multi, My Ass - Freeform, honestly, in progress, sethkate has murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita
Summary: Jacob Fuller never really told his children much about the wolves because they were too curious for their own good and he knew they would try and...befriend them if they knew the truth, especially his sweet little Katie-cakes. He could not let that happen. The only thing Kate and little Scott knew was that people often died in the small town of Bethel when the wolves were hungry, either that or they disappeared, never to be seen again. {sethkate af/slow burn af}





	sleepwalker

Kate wasn't exactly sure when it began but the wolves always seemed to come out and hunt every full moon. Ever since she was a little girl, Kate's preacher father would lock their whole family in the basement of his church but only if the moon was full and gleaming. Scott and Kate would read the bible to their mother as she looked out of their small basement window, eyes glazed over. They weren’t allowed out until the sound of roosters crowing abruptly invaded their eardrums the next morning.

Jacob Fuller never really told his children much about the wolves because they were too curious for their own good and he knew they would try and...befriend them if they knew the truth, especially his sweet little Katie-cakes. He could not let that happen. The only thing Kate and little Scott knew was that people often died in the small town of Bethel when the wolves were hungry, either that or they disappeared, never to be seen again.

 

* * *

 

Kate’s been having these dreams lately. The moment she falls asleep, it begins, and when she wakes up she is never where she fell asleep. Kate eventually came to the conclusion that she has extreme sleepwalking problems and should probably see a doctor. Will she? Not a chance.

She’s either barefoot and all scratched up in the woods when she wakes up or walking around her house putting something together. She never remembers any of the dreams vividly but she knows that she is always doing or trying to do something before she wakes up. She doesn’t want to know what she has finished doing. The thought sends an eerie shiver down her spine.

What has she done that she doesn’t know of?

 

* * *

 

The quiet night was unmoving until Jacob Fuller walked down his creaky stairs and tumbled over a body on his kitchen floor.

"Kate!"

"Hmm?" Kate blinked her eyes open and found herself lying on a cold tiled floor.

She looked around for a moment; It was dark and slightly chilly and Jacob Fuller was staring down at her accusingly with a very stern expression.

"What in the Lord's name are you doin' lying on the kitchen floor at, hell," Jacob pulled out a pocket watch with their family crest on it as his lips quirked downwards."1:40 in the mornin'?"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. “Uh, sleeping?”

Jacob Fuller sighed dramatically and then a concerned expression took over his sunken, wrinkled face.

“You gotta stop doin’ this Katie,”Jacob looked disappointed and Kate could not stand the sad, miserable face he made whenever she did something he didn’t approve of.

“I know Daddy.” Kate did understand why he was so worried about her. She could end up falling into a ditch or walk off a cliff or run into some really bad people late at night.

“I’m serious. What if something were to happen to you?” Jacob’s voice wavered and cracked as he spoke softly. He learned a long time ago---specifically when the love of his life died---that hope was for suckers. Kate looked down at her hands and played with the ring her Mama gave her.

Jacob was desperate in his pleading with her, trying to make her understand what he wouldn’t tell her in the sheer forcefulness of his voice. He wanted to tell Kate so many things she deserved to know about their family, their past, and where she was headed. He wanted to speak of the prophecy and the warnings he began to receive from crazy old lady Bethleen down the street; the lump in his throat prevented the truth from coming out anyways.

There was nothing Jacob could do as he was a faithful man, he couldn't throw a curveball at fate as all happenings were already set in stone, whatever those happenings were.

Jacob whispered the only words he could manage instead.

“I can’t lose you too.”

Kate instantly felt bad. Her drunk father looked so broken in the quiet night, his eyes sad and distant. He looked lost and Kate knew who he was thinking of; the one person always on both of their minds.

"You won’t Daddy, don’t worry.” 

Jacob Fuller sighed. He didn’t believe her for a second because he knew something bad was coming, not exactly what per se, but his little Katie-cakes would end up in the middle of it all.

 

* * *

 

Kate was running, she wasn't running from anyone or anything, but to something. There was no reason in Kate's mind to why she was running even, or why into the woods, but some kind of strange magnetism was drawing her far, far away from civilization. Not that the completely non-industrial Bethel was something Kate would politely consider a civilization...but it wasn’t a complete waste of a town.

It was a hard experience to describe in the moment because she was dreaming but if she did she probably would've described it as someone inside of her brain telling her to run into the woods at night. Someone, who was not her. Although it wasn't possible, the mere thought sent an ugly shiver down her spine as she continued down a dark path, her vision blocked by the thick fog; and somehow she managed to avoid large rocks and trees. Her legs were moving fast and Kate had no idea where she was going. Her mind was absolutely blank yet it was telling her

runrunrun

It was like someone was steering her.

fasterfasterfaster

She never needed to do something so badly, the voice inside of her head was urging her continuously, getting louder by the second, she was so close to where she needed to be, it was almost standing directly in front of her when- Kate woke up.


End file.
